Je suis fichue
by Indie-tree
Summary: J'ai voulu me convaincre que ce n'était pas vrai. Mais, si j'ai réussi à te le cacher, eux l'ont parfaitement deviné. MMFD. OneShot.


Je suis fichue

Tout a commencé le jour où j'ai découvert la vérité. Le jour où mon cœur s'est –à moitié- brisé. Le jour où tout a vraiment changé. Je me trouvais au bar, celui que je fréquentais. Je rigolais avec Izzie et Chloé mes deux amies. Nous discutions de la fête d'anniversaire qu'Izzie avait décidé d'organiser chez elle. Ses parents seraient parti tout le week-end, probablement une aubaine pour nous tous. Une fête sans chaperon. Finalement, on fut interrompue par Chop, le petit copain d'Izzie et par la même occasion notre ami. Ils ont commencé à se bécoter devant Chlo' et moi. Rien de bien méchant mais assez pour nous mettre mal à l'aise. Chloé décida de relancer la discution pour nous éviter de regarder les amoureux.

« Est-ce que Liam sera là ? Demanda Chlo'.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas ? Souris-je en prenant une gorgé de ma bière.

Elle me sourit mais je remarquais bien qu'elle n'aimait pas mon petit copain. Seulement, elle refusait de me vexer. De toute façon, Liam avait toujours été étrange pour eux. Il était différent. Très imprévisible, très autonome qui ne me collait pas sans arrêt. On se voyait régulièrement mais j'avouais qu'on n'était pas non-stop à deux. Voyant le malaise, Chloé changea de sujet et me raconta son dernier rencart. C'était avec David, un gars de terminale. On fut interrompue par Archie et Finn qui venaient d'arriver. Ma bande d'ami se résumait à Chloé, ma meilleure amie depuis l'enfance qui attirait tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un garçon. Ensuite, il y avait Izzie, la personne la plus douce et gentille que je connaissais. Elle sortait avec Chop, un gars un peu plus âgé que nous et qui travaillait dans un garage depuis qu'il avait arrêté le lycée. Archie était mon pote gai qui me réconfortait quand j'allais mal et que je soutenais quand il n'allait pas bien non plus. Et puis, il restait Finn. Que dire de Finn ? Mon meilleur ami au masculin ? Je l'adorais. Il était typique de ces mecs qu'on ne voyait que dans les films et qui était tellement canon et sexy qu'on n'avait la culotte toute crue rien qu'en l'observant… de loin. On s'entendait terriblement bien. Tellement bien que Liam n'avait de cesse de me faire des crises de jalousie rien qu'en nous voyant rire. En parlant du loup, il venait de débarquer lui aussi. Il fonça droit sur moi et s'affala sur le siège près de moi. Un vrai rayon de soleil… Il tirait la gueule comme d'habitude et regarda Finn qui était en pleine discussion avec Chop sur la réparation de la voiture de Arch' salement amoché. J'avais envie de lui dire d'arrêter de dévisager mes amis. Mais j'ai décidé d'ignorer et de me concentrer sur Izzie et Chloé. Il avait tendance à m'ignorer quand il s'agissait de Finn. Autant ne pas chercher la merde.

-Raemondo, tu mets de la musique ? Demanda Chop.

Je souris à l'évocation de mon vieux surnom. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'on l'utilisait que j'étais incapable de ma rappeler d'où ça venait. Je me rappelais vaguement que Chop en était l'investigateur mais après, c'était le flou. Le flou provenait sans doute de la cuite monstre que j'avais eu cette fois-là. Je ramassais la pièce qu'il avait déposée sur la table et je me suis dirigée vers le jukebox. Je regardais la liste des titres avec beaucoup d'attention.

-Pourquoi tu ne mettrais pas « Why can I be you » ?

Je sursautais et regardais Finn. Ses yeux était étrangement brillants et… Merde. Fallait que je ralentisse directement. C'était pas une bonne idée de continuer sur ma lancer.

\- Putain Finn, je ne t'avais pas vu approcher.

Il rit et attrapa la pièce dans ma main, m'électrifiant au passage les doigts. Bordel, je suis fichue.

-Fais-moi confiance, dit-il en glissant la pièce dans la machine et en tapant le numéro 36.

Puis il tourna la tête vers moi, et me lança son putain de sourire. Il va me tuer. Je sais que si on savait à quel point mes pensées pouvaient être aussi déplacées sachant que j'étais en couple, on me lancerait des pierres mais c'était comme toutes ces femmes qui, même marié continuaient de fantasmer sur Kurt Cobain. Ce n'était rien de bien méchant. C'était innocent…

-Alors comment va Sofia ? Dis-je l'air de rien.

-Maria, rectifia t'-il. On a rompu hier soir.

Je rigolais. Il me fixa l'air de ne pas être content que je me fiche de sa tête. Puis il rit à son tour. De toute façon, Finn ne tenait pas longtemps avec les filles. Il avait tout connu. De la plus populaire des biches du lycée à des femmes mûres rencontré en boîte. Il pouvait se vanter de ne pas s'être privé. Oh que oui.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas te caser ?

-Je ne sais pas quand je serais avec une personne qui me convient vraiment… Pour le moment, on va dire que je profite de ma jeunesse.

Je souris amusée.

-Tu as peur de dire, un jour à tes petits-enfants que tu n'as pas profité de ta jeunesse ? Dois-je te rappelé à quel point, samedi passé tu étais déchiré à la rave ?

Il me fixa un instant avant de se mettre à rire. Je le rejoignis.

-Ouais j'avoue que pour le coup, je ne suis pas fière… Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû autant boire.

-Sans doute, souris-je. Mais bon, au moins ça t'aura servie de leçon.

-Et toi ? Ça t'a servi de leçon d'avoir pris les petites pilules de Chop ?

Je fis la grimace, visiblement vaincue. J'allais répliquer quand je remarquais Liam qui nous regardait avec beaucoup trop d'insistance. Je sentais venir la dispute. Je pouvais la flairer à dix kilomètre.

-Bon, on va peut-être y retourner avant qu'il ne te fasse tout un plat parce qu'on a osé discuter ensemble…

Je sentais que Finn commençait à en avoir sa dose avec Liam. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me faisait des scènes parce que je rigolais avec mon meilleur ami. Etonnement, il ne dit rien quand je revins près de lui. Je savais parfaitement que ce n'était que chose remise. Je suis restée en silence quelques instants puis voyant que la crise ne serait pas pour maintenant, je tournais mon attention vers Chlo' qui semblait perturbée par l'arrivée soudaine de Louis, son ex.

-Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre ici ? Marmonna mon amie.

Je tournais les yeux vers le beau brun qui buvait sa bière en omettant pas de lancer des regards appuyés à Chloé. Quand il remarqua que je l'observais, il détourna les yeux. Pauvre Chloé.

-Je crois qu'il n'a pas digéré la rupture…

-Mais ça fait trois mois, soupira t'-elle. A ce que je sache on ne s'est pas promis l'amour éternel. C'était juste pour s'amuser.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire pour la consoler. Finalement, elle l'ignora. Au bout d'un moment, Liam se leva d'un coup de sa chaise comme si quelqu'un l'avait pincé. Tous mes amis l'observaient intrigués par ce soudain changement de comportement. Il me lança un regard lourd de sens. Je compris que j'allais m'en prendre plein la gueule.

-Rae, on y va ?

J'ai réfléchi plusieurs seconde avant de me lever et de partir n'oubliant pas de lancer un dernier regarde à mes amis. Le dernier visage que j'ai vu fut la mine contrarié de Finn.

-Bordel Liam, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais-là ?

Il était toujours dos à moi, marchant d'un pas rapide dans la rue. Je finis par m'arrêter de marcher. Je commençais à sérieusement étouffer. Il se stoppa quand il remarqua que je ne marchais plus. Doucement, il tourna la tête –enfin- vers moi.

-Liam.

Il ne dit rien.

-Pourquoi…

Il me coupa aussitôt la parole.

-Tu te fous de moi. J'en suis sûr.

Je ne comprenais absolument pas pourquoi il me disait ça. Ça ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère.

-Tu es sérieuse Rae ? Vraiment ?

Il ne dit plus rien.

-Liam, dis-je suppliante.

-Non Rae, tu es inconsciente. Tu ne te rends pas compte combien tu m'humilie !

-Quoi ? Je t'humilie ?

-Ne fait pas l'innocente ! Tout le monde sait que toi et Finn…

-Quoi Moi et Finn ?

Il me jaugea avec des yeux brillants.

-Tu l'aimes hein !

Mon cœur se mit à battre rapidement. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait mais je me sentais bizarre. Comme prise sur le faite.

-Mais non ! M'écriais-je finalement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu penses ça…

-Arrête ton char, Rachel. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je le vois bien.

-Ecoute, Liam, dis-je en colère, je commence en avoir marre de tes putain de crise de jalousie.

Son visage prit une teinte rouge vive. Liam souffla de frustration.

-Tu en as marre ? Tu ne penses pas que j'en ai assez ? Tu devrais te voir avec Finn, tu devrais vraiment te voir. La façon dont tu le regarde. Je ne suis pas dupe, Rae.

Je sentais une boule grandir dans ma gorge. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je me sentais démunie de tout. J'étais paumée.

-Est-ce que tu veux…

-Rompre ? Dit-il sèchement.

Je hochais lentement la tête. Les larmes montaient aux yeux trop vite. Je me sentais digne d'une merde. Je ne me rendais pas compte que tout semblait aller de travers. Tout m'échappait.

-Ecoute, Rae, murmura t'-il doucement après un long silence. Je ne sais pas si je veux continuer ainsi. On n'est pas bien ensemble. Je suis en colère et toi, tu n'y es pas. Tu l'aimes plus que probablement et moi, je…

Il m'a lancé un tel regard que je compris immédiatement. Ma gorge se serra encore plus. Une larme glissa sur ma joue lentement. Elle semblait être aussi aiguisée qu'une lame de rasoir.

-Avec qui… soufflais-je tant bien que mal.

Il avala sa salive.

-Je suis… J'ai… Amy.

Et là, plus rien. J'ai senti mon estomac se retourner.

-Depuis longtemps ?

-Un mois.

J'avais assurément la nausée. J'avais pris la décision d'affronter cette situation inconfortable.

-Tu as raison, on devrait arrêter maintenant.

Il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Je bougeais un pied, puis l'autre et m'en allais. J'avais hésité à retourner au pub mais, je me disais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je suis rentrée chez moi. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais faire. Entre pleurer et manger de la glace en me lamentant, rien ne semblait me motiver. J'étais tellement… tellement fatiguée. Je suis partie me coucher, ignorant les appels à répétition. Je savais que c'était Chloé ou Finn. Que pensée ? Finn était plus que probablement la raison de ma rupture. Je me suis directement endormie. Le lendemain resta flou et sombre. Je passais la journée dans mon lit à observer le plafond. En début de ce que je présumais être l'après-midi, Chloé et Izzie ont débarqué dans ma chambre. Les rideaux furent alors ouvert avec une telle violence que j'ai rabattue ma couette sur moi. Les filles me l'ont retirée et j'ai mis plusieurs secondes à m'habituer à la clarté. Je me suis sentie obligée de me redresser dans mon lit et elles se sont assises près de moi. Elles n'ont rien dit.

-On a rompu.

Izzie m'a pris la main et m'a adresser un sourire compatissant.

-Quel enfoiré, grogna Chloé. Je sentais que c'était une enflure de première.

Je ne répondis pa, sans doute trop lasser pour faire quoi que ce soit. Mais, je me rendis compte combien c'était agréable d'avoir des amies qui s'inquiétaient pour vous et qui venaient jusque chez vous pour vous consoler, je me sentais mieux.

-Il couchait avec Amy.

-Putain, dit Chloé de plus en plus énervée. Je vais le bousiller.

-Ce n'est pas si grave.

Elles m'adressèrent un regard surpris.

-Quand j'y réfléchis, je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui.

-On sait, dit Izzie.

Cette fois, c'était moi qui étais surprise. Izzie m'adressa un sourire léger. Elle allait parler lorsque ma mère entra sans frapper dans ma chambre.

« Oh ! Rae, c'est trop mignon, merci ! S'écria Izzie en me prenant dans ses bras.

Elle déposa la licorne rose sur son lit et ouvrit le cadeau de Chloé. Elle découvrit un bracelet composé de breloques. Izzie était aux anges et semblait aimer nos cadeaux. Après avoir parlé quelques minutes, nous sommes descendus dans la cuisine pour remplir des bols de chips et sortit les bouteilles d'alcool de leur cachette. Vers vingt-deux heures, la soirée battait son plein et Izzie, rebaptiser princesse Isobelle pour l'occasion, s'amusait comme une folle. J'avais passé la soirée sur le canapé coincé entre Archie et une fille que je ne connaissais pas. J'essayais de suivre la conversation mais j'étais ailleurs. Je n'avais de cesse de penser à Liam et à Finn. Je tentais désespérément de faire le tri dans mes sentiments envers eux deux. Plus la soirée avançait, plus j'étais sûr d'une chose. Je n'étais clairement pas amoureuse de Liam. Concernant Finn, je commençais à croire que ce n'était plus qu'une simple amitié… Plus tard, Chop se lassa tomber près de moi et pris une bouteille de bière qui trainait sur le sol, près de mon pied.

-Le jeu de la bouteille ! S'écria-t-il assez fort pour que les gens autour s'assoient à même le sol.

Je soupirais et m'installa près de Chop. _Fake plastic tree_ raisonna au moment où Finn s'assit face à moi. Mon cœur rata un battement. C'était la première fois que je le voyais depuis l'épisode du bar. Je détournais les yeux au moment où il me regarda. Chop lança alors le jeu. Archie fut le premier que la bouteille choisit. Il dû embrasser une fille dont j'ignorais le nom mais que j'avais déjà croisée au pub. Par la suite, Chloé fut choisie deux fois, Chop une fois et Izzie aussi. Finn avait embrassé Gina, une fille du lycée. Quand il s'était rassit il m'avait lancé un regard très lourd. J'avais mal tout à coup. Après je n'écoutais plus et me concentrais sur _Trash_ qui retentissait dans la pièce. Finn ne quitta pas ma tête…

-Raemundo ! Ria Chop.

Je baissais les yeux sur la bouteille de bière dont le goulot était fixé sur moi.

-Et…

La bouteille tourna, encore et encore. Comme si on avait mis le ralentit, elle s'arrêta sur Finn. Lentement, je levais les yeux vers mon meilleur ami qui ne réagissait pas.

-Au placard, au placard, cria certains.

Je ne sais pas comment, mais je me suis levée et j'ai avancé vers le placard dans une espèce de torpeur. Le placard était si étroit que nous retrouvâmes coller l'un à l'autre. Je me demandais comment me sortir de là… Je voyais bien que Finn était aussi mal à l'aise que moi.

-Si tu ne veux pas qu'on… Commençais-je.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Il esquissa un tendre sourire et s'approcha pour frôler mes lèvres. Mon cœur battait très fort et mon estomac était vibrant. Je venais de comprendre que Liam avait raison sur toute la ligne. Le pis était que je le savais. Comme aimantée, je répondis au baisé qui devint plus fiévreux. Je posais mes mains autour de son cou tandis qu'il posa les siennes sur mon visage. De l'autre côté de la porte, on entendit crier et rire. Nous nous sommes décollés et la porte s'est ouvris sur des yeux curieux. Je n'osais pas regarder Finn. Je fonçais hors du placard, bousculant Chop et Archie au passage. J'étais foutue.

J'avais trouvé refuge dans une chambre d'amie ou je tentais de médité tant bien que mal. Les paroles de Liam tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, je ne relevais pas la tête. Finn s'assit près de moi en silence. Il ne fit rien. Moi non plus. Le silence perdura sans que je ne sache comment y remédier. J'étais foutue. Je me suis alors tournée vers lui. Il a fait de même puis je l'ai embrassé. Il répondit immédiatement. Bientôt l'échange s'intensifia. Je n'aurai su dire ce que je cherchais dans tout cela. Peut-être prouver que je ne ressentais pas tout cela pour lui. Il déposa des baisers dans mon cou. Je soupirais d'aise, je me sentais lourde mais un peu soulagé qu'il soit là. Il me changeait les idées. J'avais les yeux fermés et les paupières lourdes. Tout me semblait lourd. J'avais l'impression d'avoir tout le poids du monde sur moi. Tout à coup, je sentis qu'il se redressa. J'ouvris les yeux par surprise et levais les yeux vers lui. Il était au bord du lit et se tenait la tête entre les mains.

« Je peux pas faire ça.

Je me suis assise dans le lit et je l'ai observé dos à moi.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Il tourna la tête avec ce regard que je connaissais très bien.

-Tu n'es pas comme ça.

-Je ne suis pas comme quoi ?

-Tu n'es pas comme Stacy, ni comme Kathleen. Tu ne te console pas avec le premier venu.

Je sentais les larmes venir. Je me sentais dérivée. J'avais l'impression d'être trahie, rejeté. Encore une fois. Je me suis collé au dos de mon meilleur ami. J'ai passé mes bras autour de sa taille et j'ai collé mon visage contre son dos. J'ai sangloté silencieusement.

-Ne me laisse pas toute seule… S'il te plait. Fais ça pour moi !

Il posa alors une main sur les miennes croisé sur son ventre. Mon cœur battait trop vite. Comment en étions arrivé là ? Comment j'avais pu tomber si bas ? Nous sommes restés dans cette position pendant un long moment.

-Ca fait des mois que j'essaie de me convaincre que tout ça, dis-je en faisant un mouvement entre nous deux, que tout ces liens qu'on a créé depuis qu'on se connait n'est pas de l'amour mais de l'amitié. Que nous deux, ce n'est pas ce que je crois. Ca fait des mois, que j'écris dans ce maudit journal tentant de me convaincre que toi et moi, c'est juste une histoire d'amitié, une belle amitié. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour te faire face tout les jours et te dire « Hey, comment tu vas » et te regarder avec cette mine renfrognée puis t'entendre me dire que tu t'es encore engueuler avec ta copine. Je suis faible. Je suis faible. Tu sais au début, je voulais montrer à tout le monde que nous deux, on pouvait être ami, même plus qu'ami, des meilleurs amis et dire aux gens « FUCK ! » on est ami, c'est tout. On a une relation purement amicale. Mais le problème c'est que je n'ai pas pu. J'ai fini par tomber dans cet engrenage. Celui de ces filles qui tombe amoureuse de leur meilleur ami. Et dire que je me moquais d'Izzie et de ses putains de comédies romantiques. Finalement, j'en suis. C'est le plus triste.

Il me regardait comme un con qui n'avait rien comprit à sa vie. Moi par contre j'avais tout à fait compris. Plus les secondes passaient, plus le silence était pesant, plus je me sentais mal. J'ai fini par abandonnée. Je me suis levé m'apprêtant à partir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je m'en vais…

-Tu te fous de moi ? Tu ne me lâche pas un truc pareil pour te barrer comme une idiote. Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'en pense ?

-Ben, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux sans défaillir. Sans que je m'y attende, il plongea sur mes lèvres. Ce n'était pas le même genre baisé qu'on avait échangé dans le placard. Ca ne ressemblait en rien à ceux échangé avec Liam ou qui que ce soit d'autre. C'était beaucoup plus fort. Doucement, je parvins à poser une main dans son dos puis l'autre contre sa nuque. Ce baiser faisait l'effet d'une bouffé d'air frais. Comme si j'attendais de respirer depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps. Il plongea sa main dans mes cheveux et les caressa. Quand nos bouches se séparèrent, On se regarda longuement. Les mots manquaient à cet instant.

-Pourquoi t'as pas fait ça plus tôt ? Demandais-je en collant mon front contre le sien.

-Je suppose que pour les même raison que toi. J'avais la trouille de tout foutre en l'air.

Je me mordis les lèvres et ne répondis rien. J'avais juste envie de l'embrasser de nouveaux. Comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées, il m'embrassa. J'ignorais qu'on pouvait échanger de tel baiser. J'ignorais même que sentir ses lèvres pouvait vous donner l'impression de quitter la terre et de vous retrouver dans les étoiles. J'avais l'impression que tout disparaissait autour de nous deux. Putain, que je l'aimais ! J'avais beaucoup de mal à ne pas me coller plus à lui. Je me suis pourtant rapprocher encore plus de lui. Bientôt, nous nous couchâmes sur le lit, continuant à nous embrasser. Mon t-shirt des gun's and roses fut éjecté ainsi que le sien. Je ne répondis plus de rien quand je pu sentir la peau de son torse sous mes doigts. C'est à partir de cet instant que je compris que c'était lui. Le bon.

 _It's the end._


End file.
